Look Out For the Beaver
by DMGeorge
Summary: Snape finds more than he bargined for. Slashy.


**A/N**: A collaboration.

"Don't touch that! It's very valuable," Lucius Malfoy yelled at the auror. He and his house were being searched for dark magical items. Someone had tipped of to the Ministry that they would find stuff there.

"I'm just doing my job," the auror said and went on searching the room. Lucius scowled at him.

"Don't worry Lucius, I'm sure they won't find anything anyway," Severus Snape whispered to him. Snape had been called in to assist in the search for he would be able to identify things associated with the Dark Lord. Of course, in view of his fellow death eater, he was 'unable' to find any dark items to condemn Malfoy.

After they all had left, Severus told them that he wanted to talk to Lucius for a few moments.

"Lucius," Severus said, "I know you have the Dark Lord's stuff here. I am willing to keep this a secret, but only if you do me a special favor. I want you to meet me at Hogwarts tonight at eight. Come straight to my chambers. I have something that I believe will interest you."

"Ok. Done," said Lucius. At eight Lucius was in Snape's chambers, but Severus was late. What Lucius didn't know was that Snape was in his potions closet getting ready. "Oh, there you are, Severus," Lucius exclaimed when he came into the room.

"Well, first we shall discuss the seriousness of this matter. I was contacted by Dumbledore this afternoon. He told me that you must be strip searched to see if you have any items hidden in you." Snape then pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and tweezers. "Ok then, Lucius, drop your drawers."

"Alright, sir, ok, please be quick. I am a little shy, but that is just between you and me."

Snape then reached up Lucius's ass. "What do we have here," said Snape.

"Oh my fucking Merlin, I forgot to remove my butt plug."

Snape pulled it out and inspected it. "Hey wait a Merlin minute. Why does this butt plug have my name on it? I shall have you arrested for stealing my butt plug. I've been looking for it for 3 years."

"Sorry, Snape, but now I've got to confess. I always had a crush on you, and when I found your plug, I just couldn't resist it. I sniffed it for hours."

Snape's heart had quickened. _Could it be true_, he wondered. "Prove it," he said.

"Fine. Use legilimency on me," Lucius said, somewhat hurt that he didn't believe him.

Snape stared into Lucius's eyes and said, "Legilimens." He peered into Malfoy's thoughts and found the memories of three years ago. Indeed, Lucius had found the butt plug that Snape had accidentally left behind after a death eater's meeting. He cradled it like a wonderful treasure and rubbed it against his face. He sniffed it often and used it in his own ass and imagined it was Severus.

Snape pulled himself from Lucius's memories once he realized that he now had a raging erection. The memories had very much turned him on.

Lucius smirked at the sight. Inside he was very giddy to see Snape react this way. "I see that you enjoyed my memories."

Snape wanted to hide the fact that he had an enormous erection but it was poking out of his cloak. "Oh, yes, yes I did. Look, Lucius, I can't hide it anymore, I just want to tap that ass."

Lucius looked savagely horny. "Tap me." He exclaimed.

With a quick flick of his wand, Lucius and Severus were nude. Snape used a clear lotion to lubricate, and then thrust his foot long dick into Lucius's ass. Lucius masturbated to the same rhythm as Snape's thrusting. He could not speak; he just grunted and moaned in delight. Then he screamed out, "Oh Severus!" as he came.

"Shut the fuck up", said Snape. "Someone will hear us, and get old wrinkly cock, and I will be fired." At that moment Snape pulled his dripping wiener out of Lucius's ass and let his cum drip in his crack.

"Exactly," said Lucius, "Then we can elope."

"What are you going to do about Narcissa and Draco?"

"Oh, them. Well I will admit that I am gay, and I will leave them. Draco can take care of himself. Besides I've always had the suspicion that Draco was homosexual too."

"How do you figure that?" said Snape.

"Oh, just the one time I caught him having an orgy with Crabbe and Goyle."

Snape looked petrified. "And he was one of my most prized students."


End file.
